


Clay Dragons

by Kayoi1234



Category: Last Dragon Chronicles - Chris d'Lacey, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Gen, I'm just going to make him better., I'm not kicking him out, Like in the last dragon chronicles, Mineta is still in 1-A, The thing where they come alive isn't even a quirk, an AU where Izuku makes dragons out of clay, but he's less of an asshole, he still gets One for All, his dad did em first, not a true crossover, so Izuku does them now, still hate his guts, then he left, they come alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayoi1234/pseuds/Kayoi1234
Summary: Izuku makes dragons out of clay, the kind that can come alive.His father taught him, and he makes them, for friends.(Or, a story where everything is the same, but Izuku grows up with clay dragons.)





	Clay Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the Last Dragon Chronicles.  
> I've only watched the anime. Aren't I a disgrace.  
> Also, I'm not doing the second season, because I'm tired and I don't care anymore.  
> I also lowkey hate this.

Izuku makes dragons out of clay.

It started because his father was a potter, and as such, had a studio, complete with a kiln and everything. And Izuku often sat in the studio, watching his father make dragons out of clay, using his quirk to keep the kiln alight.

_(“There’s no satisfaction with using a quirk to make these, Izuku.” His father explained once, while helping Izuku carve scales into the body of a stoneware dragon. “It’s better to use your quirk less. Use your hands, a charcoal kiln, hand tools, a wheel.”)_

Izuku also likes it when his father’s dragons come to life.

( _They don’t move when there are visitors, but more than once a dragon has appeared in front of Katsuki Bakugou when he blinked, and he_ screamed)

They move, and help around, and more often than not, his father made dragons for people who asked. (They do pay, but his father says the satisfaction is from the dragons, not the money.)

There’s a dragon that holds a sword a shield, which sits in Izuku’s room and fights off the monsters, it’s scales a bright forest green. The dragon on top of the fridge that eats rats and cleans, scales a brilliant purple.

When his father leaves, they are left with an empty pottery studio, with tons of slow drying clay.

So Izuku hunkers down, grabs the clay, and begins to make his dragons.

-LINE BREAK-

The first dragon his makes and gifts, it’s one that sits, tall and regal, with large spiralling horns painted gold and scales a deep red. Its eyes are yellow, and in it’s claws, it holds a spear.

It’s given to Katsuki, whose confused at first, until Izuku explains, clay and paint covered fingers holding the box containing the dragon. “It’s meant to give protection. From nightmares. I think.”

Katsuki blinks and takes the box. “Uh…thanks Deku?”

In another world, the nickname “ _Deku”_ Is meant to be an insult, something to mean useless, unwanted, horrible.

In this world, where Izuku makes dragons that come alive, the name “ _Deku_ ” means nothing more than when Katsuki misread his name on one of his books.

Izuku doesn’t have a quirk, but he makes dragons, and Katsuki realises that the dragon moves.

He finds it funny, when Izuku doesn’t have a quirk, when it looks like he does, with all the living clay dragons he makes.

-LIN BREAK-

The second dragon is given in middle school, when his all time favourite hero gives him a quirk.

_(One for All is a dangerous quirk, and it’s only after ten months of hell was he ready.)_

He passes the entrance exam on rescue points alone, saving a girl from being crushed, breaking his arm and legs in the process, and is saved in return.

He meets All Might on a beach, hands curled around a cardboard box, saying a quick “Hello, I have a thank you present for you.”

All Might stares at him, and says “Young Midoriya, you didn’t have to.”

 Izuku shifts from one foot to the next, clay covered fingers curling around the box, covered in clay dust and paint. “But I want to.”

So, All Might accepts the box, and pulls out a Dragon, painted with blues and reds bleeding into one another, with a doctor’s bag in its claws, horns resembling golden deer antlers.

 He looks at Izuku for clarification, and Izuku shifts. “It’s a healer dragon, um, they bring good health and are meant to be able to cure nearly anything…I hope.”

All Might looks at him, and accepts the dragon.

It’s not long before the dragon begins moving, snarling at him to sit still so he can ease the pain his old scar causes him.

-LINE BREAK-

There are no dragons given, but there are first meetings.

Izuku rushes to his first day of school, his tie in his pocket, hands covered in underglaze and there is a smear of pink on the top of his nose. At least the sleeves of his jacket hide the clay that had stuck to his forearms.

When he reaches 1-A, his classmates are already there, and Katsuki had already gotten into a fight.

It’s only a shouting match between him and a boy who had called Izuku out on his muttering during the entrance exams, and they stop to go up to Izuku.

“Hello, I am Tenya Iida, and I must apologise for my behaviour during the entrance exams! You must have seen the exam for what it must truly mean, and I apologise for that!” Iida says, bowing at a right angle.

Izuku blinks with a quiet “Sorry?”

Katsuki, on the other hand, just scowls and says “You could have cleaned you face before you came, Deku.”

Izuku grinned, before saying “Sorry Kacchan, but I was in a bit of a rush…”

Katsuki sighs, before heading back to his seat.

“Ah! You’re that plain looking kid!” says a voice behind him.

He turns, to see the girl he saved from the 0-pointer robot, smiling.

“Ah, um, hello.” Izuku manages to say (He’s only talked to his clay dragons that happened to be female.)

“I’m glad that we got in the same class!” She says happily. “I’m Uraraka Ochako, nice to meet you!”

“If you want to make friends, then you’re in the wrong class.”

Izuku looks pass Uraraka to see a man in a yellow sleeping bag, tired and worn out.

“I’m your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. We’re skipping orientation, put these on and get to the field.” He says, opening his sleeping bag and placing a stack of PE uniforms on the floor, before coming out of the sleeping bag and walking away.

Everyone grabbed a PE uniform that fit, and headed to the lockers.

-LINE BREAK-

When Izuku took off his shirt, there was a “Why are you covered in clay?” from the red headed student with shark teeth.

Izuku muttered “Pottery in the morning” before shoving on a shirt and walking away. Katsuki followed behind, shouting at him to “At fucking least clean yourself up before leaving the house Deku!”

They stand in the field, and Katsuki manages to throw a baseball over 700 metres, and Izuku is worried because _he can’t control One for All without breaking his bones_.

When it comes to the grip test, Izuku manages an above average score, which scares most because his arms are toned but they look like noodles which budges someone to ask “ _How?_ ”

Izuku shrugs and says “I carry 22 Kilograms of clay per week, as well as an added 5kg a day from all the excess I have to store…”

People look at him in awe, bar Katsuki, who groans and says “Why don’t you just bulk order it?”

“Clay dries Kacchan! You know this! I told you this!”

When it comes to the ball test, Izuku was going to throw the ball using One for All, but then he can’t and it turns out his teacher is Eraserhead.

They talk, about control and how there isn’t always someone to save you, and then Izuku has another go.

He wonders that to do, they he realises that his power is much like clay.

He can sculpt it and so he does, shaping and texturing it and only breaking a finger, the ball flying, beating Katsuki’s score.

He’s placed 19th in the overall class, beating someone named Mineta Minoru.

_(No one’s expelled, because it turns out it was a logical ruse, to get everyone to go past their limits.)_

When he heads home, Katsuki tags along, asking if he watch him make dragons again.

Izuku agrees, but only because they have no homework.

-LINE BREAK-

Izuku comes back to school next day, holding a box caked in underglaze in his hands, a smear of dark blue on his cheek and a stripe of green on his hand.

He greets Uraraka and Iida then opens to box to reveal his dragons.

He gives Iida the dark blue one, the one with big ears shaped like shells, and feathered wings. To Uraraka, she is given a pink dragon, in its claws holding a small broom and a dustpan.

“Iida, this is a Listener dragon.” Izuku explains when he places the dragon in Iida’s hands. “He’s meant to be able to hear anything, even stuff you can’t normally hear. He can even send messages…”

Iida looks at the dragon, and he swears that he saw the dragon blink.

Izuku then turns to Uraraka, and gives her the pink dragon. “She’s a puffler dragon. They’re meant to help with the chores…”

Uraraka looks at her dragon, and is surprised to feel it shift in her hands.

Izuku stammers a “Enjoy them!” before grabbing his box and bolting away.

They stare at the dragons for a while, before placing them carefully in their bags as they waited for Heroics lesson to begin.

-LINE BREAK-

The exercise was a bust from the start.

The exercise being that Team A (Izuku and Uraraka) were to retrieve a “bomb” from Team D (Katsuki and Iida).

What happened was that Katsuki became impatient and hunted down Izuku, something involving in gauntlets and a broken arm.

But hey, Team A won, so it was all good.

-LINE BREAK-

There was the whole debacle with class representative, and Izuku is voted into position, with Yaoyozoru vice representative.

And Izuku stands there, wondering how he got three votes, wringing his underglaze caked fingers together.

At lunch, both Uraraka and Iida confront him about their dragons, how they move, and are _alive_.

Izuku just says “My dad taught me how to make dragons.” And left it at that.

But Iida presses on, asking _why_ his dragon can speak to him.

Izuku only replies with “That’s what a Listener Dragon is meant to do.”

The school is put under lockdown all the sudden, and everyone begins to panic, until Iida gains their attention and diffuses the situation.

Leading to Izuku making an announcement, appointing Iida to Class Representative, Izuku telling him he is better suited to the job.

Later, Iida tells him thank you, for both the position and the dragon.

-LINE BREAK-

Izuku enters the USJ with his guard dragon on his shoulder, the one that warded off monsters, which he had named “Garron”. He had snarled at Katsuki but accepted the pets anyway. Katsuki’s dragon, the one that had a spear, had been named “Garo” and was sitting on Katsuki’s head, surveying the situation.

Uraraka didn’t bring hers, whom she dubbed “Garrurth”, but Iida did, the listener dragon he had called “Gladio” In his lap.

Obviously, the class was mystified by the living clay dragons.

“Is that your quirk Midoriya? I thought it was strength augmentation…” muttered Kaminari, looking at Garron with interest.

“It’s not the product of a quirk.” Izuku replies, a finger pointed up. His suit was ruined, so he had to resort to wearing his equipment over his Gym Uniform, a stripe of bright red paint across the bridge of his nose, and clay dust on his exposed legs.

“Wait, it’s not?” Mina asks, confused. “But…but…they’re alive!”

“It’s just old family tricks my dad taught me. He says it’s better to make them without a quirk. I don’t think a quirk can even do this. They are still made of clay after all.”

Everyone blinks.

“Is…is it okay for them to come along?” asks Kirishima, concern written all over his face. “They are made of clay after all…”

“They’ll be fine.” Izuku says simply, smiling.

When they arrive at the USJ, they are attacked by villains.

Immediately, Garron and Garo spring forth, growing until they reach Izuku’s chest, teeth bared and wings ready. Gladio steady’s himself on Iida’s shoulder.

When it’s revealed that messages cannot be sent, Iida looks a Gladio. Gladio nods, small and careful, and then there is a message being sent to Principal Nedzu.

The man made of mist comes and warps them away, Garron and Izuku, along with Tsyuu and Mineta, into the shipwreck zone. Garron catches the three of them, before depositing them and shrinking to land on Izuku’s shoulder, energy nearly gone.

Tsyuu explains that she’s a frog, Mineta’s balls will stick to anything, and Izuku can create large amounts of force.

So Izuku jumps, breaking his finger, and creating a whirlpool, Garron clutching to his shoulder, and Tsyuu catches him with her tongue, Mineta throwing his balls until he bleeds.

They land in shallow water, as they hear roars from the collapse zone, along with explosions.

“Kacchan and Garo are at it again, I think…” Izuku mutters, as they make their way to shore.

“Again, ribbit?” Tsyuu asks, a finger on her chin. “It’s happened before?”

Izuku didn’t reply, opting to run towards the square where Aizawa was currently lying in a puddle of his own blood, an elbow missing the skin, Garron growing again, breathing fire to keep the creature with the exposed brain away.

“Garron!” Izuku shouted, and Garron shut off the flames, shrinking back, and landing on Izuku’s shoulder, the other preoccupied with Aizawa. Tsyuu and Mineta came to help, both lifting him up carrying him away.

The guy covered in hands charged, his attached hands outstretched, when he got a face full of fire from Garron.

Then All Might appeared, face set as something cold.

-LINE BREAK-

In the end, Izuku broke more limbs, as All might defeated the Nomu, Katsuki and Garo had tackled the mist person earlier, and Iida came back with the rest of the pro heroes, Gladio chirping happily on his head.

Izuku was left to go to the infirmary, and everyone made it out alive.

( _Of course, that doesn’t mean they weren’t left without scars and fears.)_  

_(When they return, there are talks of festivals and hero killers and internships.)_

_(But that’s another story for another time.)_


End file.
